Providing computer users with useful and understandable interfaces for navigating information presented upon a computer display has become increasingly important as the amount of information stored in computing environments has grown. In recent years, computers have become able to handle more and more files, and the type of stored information has diversified to include pictures, music, documents, and other media.
With the proliferation of stored information, items are commonly organized in groups for presentation to a user. These groups often rely on a characteristic shared by each item in the group. For example, a set of digital photographs may be organized by the date taken. By presenting items in groups, the user may efficiently navigate among numerous items in an organized fashion.
While a number of existing interfaces are capable of presenting items in groups, there are currently no adequate techniques for displaying information associated with the displayed groups. For example, a presentation may display items, such as digital images, in groups. Above each group displayed in this presentation, a group header may provide information describing the group items. However, as a user navigates through the presented items, the group header may be removed from view while items associated with the header are still being displayed. In this instance, the user may lose track of which are items are being displayed and may have to navigate back to the group header. In a scrolling view, the group header may no longer be visible if the user scrolls even a small amount. In this case, it is not readily apparent what group the user is viewing. As group headers in existing interfaces are freely navigable along with the presented content, these headers do not always provide information about the presented groups and often do not aid the user in navigation of the presented groups.